clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 7
---- 'CREATURE INFO' The Club Penguin scientists have released the following information about the newly discovered creatures: Height: half as tall as a penguin Weight: 5-8 kg. (11-18 lbs.) Body: they are furry on top, smooth on the bottom Movement: they move by sliding or jumping, and can jump up to 4 metres (13 ft.) Protection: they can withstand extreme cold and extreme heat Mood: they are happy as long as you pay attention to them, and they like to hide in small spaces ---- Contest 'CONTEST' Name That Critter! (Contest Ends Dec. 7) It is no secret that there have been some cute, fuzzy creatures hopping around Club Penguin lately. But no one seems to know what they're called, so we want you to send us your ideas for what we should name these playful creatures. Click the button below to send us an e-mail. Put in the e-mail your penguin name along with what you want to call these furry animals. If your name is picked as the name for these creatures, you'll earn 5000 Penguin Coins! ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' Q: What does a Goat Monkey eat? A: A Baaaaaaaaaaaa-nana - from Twilight1 There are two cows standing in a field. The first one days: "Im worried about this mad cow virus. Arent you?" The second cow said: "Why should I be worried? I'm a helicopter." - from danbo Q: What's more gross than a worm in your apple? A: Half a worm in your apple. - from jeremydude and erinap Q: What do you get when you mix a cow and an earthquake? A: A milkshake!! - from lilgirl101 Q: What do you have if you have 20 buckets of ice cream in one hand and 50 bananas in the other? A: Really big hands. - from Default Q: How do cow farmers count their cows? A: With a cow culator - from Vampiric Boy Q: Why is it always cool in a baseball stadium? A: Because there are always a lot of fans!!! - from Cardsalex3 ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. You throw away the outside and cook the inside; then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat? - submitted by will20 and Thrall 2. What runs but never walks has a mouth but never talks? - submitted by drkdaysahead ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' Hunting for Furballs with my sister. It is really fun. I start to cry when we are done. Was it blue? I ask. No, it was pink she said. O joy! O Joy! O joy! A furball! Ahoaee! When will one come out? I don't know, i am about to shout! - from athi11 it was a rainy day oh sorrow please go away the sun came out and a joy ful shout could be heard a mile away - from Wolfie Gal I waddle round and round all day, I see some games that I can play! Astro Barrier, Bean Counter, Slay Riding, Look for me, i'll be hiding! At my igloo cozy and warm, I stay completely out of harm! Come with me, to the coffee shop! Where you can see the waitors hop with a mop, So as you can see, Club Penguin is the place I will be! - from Keewee The blades of grass are shiny and white, The dew that is on them comes from the night, I smile and glee at the sound and sight, of the birds in the morning and the crickets, in fright. When the dawn strikes at a quarter to one, i get up and ready to have some fun, i dive and play all day long, all day I think to myself, what a wonderful world! - from xoGinaox and lilgirl101 I am a lone penguin, that is me, I sit on the snow and watch the sea. The colors of the sea light blue, Along with other shades so true. Aside the dock are people who hula dance, Only a grass skirt in the snow? What a chance! A boat is tied to the pier, Many people flock to there, Slowly, I step into the aqua, The freezing cold temp¹rature would shock ya, It is cold on this day in the town of CP, Watching the ice burgs on the sea. - from Quadly Snow is bright, Snow is white, Snow If fun, in the sun, Till summer comes It melts away - from Penguin Pinkly Penguins are small Penguins are tall I love them all. Penguins have beaks Penguins have cheeks But they don't have cleats. - from Halo2boy ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. Corn on the cob. 2. A river. = ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005